Altering My Past
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Yuugi must return to the past to reviel his feeling to his beloved. The only way is for him to visit the one person he only knew from legends. Only there is more about the legend that neither him nor the legend itself can explain.


A cold chill filled the air as Yuugi Mutou stepped into the abandoned building. His violet eyes wandered the empty room, searching for any source of life. No one. He then entered the building, cautiously walking to the center of the barren room. His eyes searched the darkness for light. They drifted towards a small lanteren, left behind and still lit. He quickly picked it up, and shined it around the room. He saw nothing but a few boxes stacked in the small corner. A smile graced his lips, and he gently set down the lantern. He pulled out a small peice of paper, and whispered the words written on it. Within a few minutes, he felt his body become light and weightless. He was suddenly absorbed in darkness, and everything around him disapeared. Opening his eyes, he grinned triumphantly. There he stood in the familiar place. He had only heared about it from legends, but now standing in the middle of _his _hall made it seem like more than a legend. He observed the room, taking in every detail. The long hallways connecting to the main hall where he stood, and the small throne centered against the front wall. The walls were decerated with a dark blue color, almost black. Next to the throne lied The Hourglass. Yugi ran his hands along it's base, admiring the tall stature. The sand was still running slowly down the small tube into the bottom bulb. There was still much sand left to fill the bottom.

"State your business, child." Yugi jumped. The voice was deep, and husky. He slowly turned, and stared into the Oracle's chocolate brown eyes. They were barley visible by his long black cloak, it's hood hung slightly over his face. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Yugi muttered. He bowed before him, awaiting a loud scold for his wronging. But the Oracle only chuckled. "What brings you to my chamber at this late hour? I'm surprised you aren't in bed by now." Yugi slowly lifted to his feet, and swolloade. "I came to ask you a favor," He said. The Oracle nodded, turning on his heels. He stepped towards The Hourglass, watching the sand roll down the tube. "Exactly what do you need my help for?" He was looking at him sideways now. Yugi swolloade again. "I need you to send me back in time. I just want to change one thing that I could've done back then." The Oracle turned towards him. "You want to change a mistake in your past. It seems to be the one thing people ask for. You do know that there are conciquences for this. You can alter the future as well as the past," He said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand completely. I am willing to do anything." The Oracle pressed his lips. "Alright, I will help you. But I am only giving you one chance. You are on your own if you alter anything." Yugi nodded in silent agreement. "Although, I cannot bring you at the moment. I must reset The Hourglass, and rest my tired self. I am a very old man at heart," The Oracle said. It was hard to see just how old he really was. Legend told of The Oracle of being a young independent man, handsome features, bold instincts, and a feirce additude. That was exactly how he looked. He was different then Yugi had expected. Alot kinder, and not as rough. "Thank you," Yugi whispered. A small smile graced The Oracle's lips. He didn't answer, but nodded. Yugi pulled out the small paper once again, and began to recite the words he had used before.

"You do not have to go back," The Oracle said. Yugi looked up at him in surprise. "There is a guest room down the left hallway. I will wake you in the morning, and have you ready for your departure." He ran a hand through his long silver hair. Yuugi pressed his lips. "Thank you ever so much," He murmured, turning down the hallway. "Oh, there is a large book on the nightstand. Please feel free to read it before tomorrow. It'll give you some good facts, and rules about the departure," The Oracle called. Instead of answering, Yuugi quietly shut the door behind him. He looked around the small guestroom. It's walls were painted in a light cream color, and the sheets on the bed were a dark crimson. Yuugi collapsed onto the bed, throwing his backpack onto the floor beside the bed. His sighed at the warm, softness of the sheets. His eyes drifted to the rather large book set atop the nightstand.

Yuugi sat up in the bed, and grabbed the book. He grunted, lifting it in front of him. He opened it, and ran his hands along it's printed pages. The first few pages consisted of a Table Of Contents, Laws, and Rules. The rest was taken up by facts, and information about the consiquences, the time limit, and how the Oracle came to be. Yuugi began with the Laws. The three major rules were first:

_**One must always come to The Oracle for such uses of time travel. Other uses of this will be concidered treason, and the act of exile must be permformed. **_

_**After one's journey if they have altered any part of the future it is now under their responsibility.**_

_**To avoid the alteration one must never be seen, or heard. They may take part in the past only by permission of The Oracle. **_

Yuugi read and memorized every law, not missing a single line. After reading these thouroughly, he moved onto the Rules. Only these resembleded those of the Law, but shorter and more conciquencial. After reading everything he thought he needed to know, he closed the book, and set it back on the nightstand. He then picked up his backpack, and grabbed his pair of black sweatpants. Slipping his jeans off, he slid into the sweatpants. He pulled his tight Tee over his head, and tossed it into the bag along with the jeans. He let out a heavy sigh, and layed back onto the bed. The covers felt warmer on the bear skin of his slightly toned chest. He let his mind slip away, and he slowly drifted into sleep.

That morning Yuugi was awakened by the sound of a loud clock. It rang loudly in his ears, jerking him awake. He heard the deep chuckle of The Oracle. "Nice to see you're awake," He said. A small smirk played on his lips. He motioned Yuugi to follow, and he turned down the long hallway into the chamber. Yuugi watched as he walked over to The Hourglass. The sand was now filled into the bottom bulb, and was ready to be reset. "The Hourglass is set for two hours. You must be back here by then, or you may never return to the present. Is that clear?" Yuugi nodded. The Oracle turned towards his throne, and grabbed a small staff. "The staff," Yuugi whispered. A soft, playfull chuckle escaped The Oracle's lips. "You are familiar with my staff, eh?" Yuugi's eyes gleemed at the sight of it. The Oracle twirled the small staff in his hand, smirking at the young teen. "It is an amazing instrument that I have the pleasure of using. It was passed down from generations of Oracle's. I was gracious enough to be the next in line so many years ago. Now, where exactly in time would you like to go, and what do you expect to change?" The Oracle asked. "I made a mistake, and didn't get the one I had longed for. I must go back in time, and use the courage I have now that I didn't have before to tell her how I fell. In hopes that she'll feel the same way."

The Oracle nodded, and turned towards the wall farthest from them. He lifted his arms, and steadied them in front of the wall. Brining them to his sides ever so slowly, a small whole began to appear. Light beemed from the whole, blinding Yuugi. "Remember, you must be back here in two hours. Do not do anything to alter the prensent, past, or future," The Oracle said. Yuugi nodded, walking up to the whole. He stepped through it, looking back one last time at The Oracle. He gave him a warm smile, and gestured for him to continue. He stepped completely into it, and the whole began to close. The last thing he saw was The Oracle mouthing five words he had heard only once before, "Beware of The Dark One."


End file.
